


dawn comes when you smile

by dogmouth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmouth/pseuds/dogmouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. "Dance with me.” He extended a hand, waiting for Arthur to fill it. “You cannot be serious. You’re absurd.” Arthur looked around as he felt his face begin to heat up, heart pounding against his chest. When Alfred continued to stay in his ridiculous position, Arthur swore under his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dawn comes when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something quick since I haven't posted anything in a bit- I'm writing 3 stories right now and all of them are much longer than planned (unsurprisingly). this is based off of what I saw while walking to dinner, and my first thought was, 'Alfred and Arthur would love this.'

“Do you hear that?”

Arthur tilted his head to the side, angling his ear toward the midnight sky and listened. Beside him, Alfred began to grin, easy and wide. The warm hand clasped in his squeezed his fingers slightly in excitement, and that’s when Arthur heard it.

“Is that music?” It was still faint from where they stood on the corner of the sidewalk, cars streaming past. Alfred nodded, looking around and absently pushing his glasses further up his nose.

“Sure sounds like it. Not sure where it’s coming from, but it must be close.” Arthur meant to glanced at him briefly, but when he saw the look growing on Alfred’s face he groaned aloud. His eyes were eager, still so bright even in the dull glow of the streetlights, all intense with the plan forming in the American’s head. “Real close.” Arthur shook his head once, sharp, and Alfred laughed. “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“What are you planning?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Alfred’s voice was already laced with mischief, giving his partner an innocent look. He wasn’t buying it. Arthur’s tone held warning, this time squeezing Alfred’s but with less affection and more caution. “Alfred-”

As soon as the walk signal blinked into life across the street, Arthur was surging forward. Alfred began practically dragged him along the sidewalk, following the distant melody, laughing again at the sound of surprise that escaped Arthur’s throat.

“Alfred, slow down!” he huffed, struggling to keep up with his partner’s brisk pace. Alfred ignored him as he moved his head from side to side, searching for the source of music as it gradually got clearer. “What about our dinner reservations? We’re already running late.”

“Find somewhere else to eat,” was Alfred’s short reply, causing Arthur to frown and roll his eyes, finding the idea simply rude. He cast apologetic glances at the people Alfred whisked by, nearly tripping over his own feet a few times, glaring a hole in the sunshine blond hair in front of him. In Arthur’s peripheral the dimly light shops in the night were like streaks of soft yellows, like comets.

“Alfred, can you at least slow to a walk?” Arthur called ahead, in which Alfred turned his head, winked, and said, “Nope.” Sighing in defeat, Arthur let Alfred lead him along and noticed with a poorly concealed smile that he had slowed his pace a fraction. A part of himself will likely never be used to Alfred’s enthusiasm for surprised, Arthur thinks as their shoes echo dully on the cement, but he also knows he’ll never tire of Alfred’s wild laugh and blazing eyes.

He realized too late that Alfred has stopped and nearly runs into his back. He takes the moment to quietly collect his breath behind the taller man when Alfred turns to him, face lighting up.

“Can you believe this?” he asks, and Arthur finally registers the music in the air, much clearer and recognizable. He straightens and steps to Alfred’s side, looking around in astonishment and blinks at the sight in front of him. Under a small section of trees with lights hanging from them like little stars amidst green, two large speakers had been set up to play slow ragtime music. As the people danced in time with the leisure piano and trumpets, onlookers swaying along, Arthur felt a small, nostalgic smile tug on his lips.

“It’s lovely,” Arthur finally said, taking in the odd yet tender sight. “I wonder who set all of this up.”

“I’ve got no idea,” Alfred said, releasing Arthur’s hand in order to step in front of him. The sight was momentarily obscured by Alfred’s chest, but was revealed once again when he bowed. Arthur nearly choked when Alfred tilted that handsome face up to his and winked again, asking, “But I’ve got one. Dance with me.” He extended a hand, waiting for Arthur to fill it.

“You cannot be serious. You’re absurd.” Arthur looked around as he felt his face begin to heat up, heart pounding against his chest. When Alfred continued to stay in his ridiculous position, Arthur swore under his breath and grabbed his hand if only to get his partner to stand up straight again. He was successful but when Alfred tried to lead him to the group of dancing people, Arthur took a step back. “No, Alfred.”

Alfred pouted, giving a gentle tug to Arthur hand once again. “Seriously? Please, Arthur, it’ll be so fun!”

“I don’t like dancing,” Arthur mumbled, neck hot.

“That’s a lie.” Alfred tilted his head. “Just yesterday we danced in the kitchen so I could distract you from cooking.”

Arthur interrupted him with loud shushing, looking around again as if someone would jump out and ridicule him. “I don’t like to dance in public.”

At this Alfred laughed, grinning wide once again. “Oh, c’mon Arthur, no one’s going to care. There’s a ton of people dancing already, they won’t even notice us!”

Arthur chewed on his lip, wanting to shut Alfred down again and drag him this time toward the direction of the restaurant they were surely late for. But when Alfred looked at him like that, so open and honest, still managing to light up the street with that smile even in the mild summer night, Arthur couldn’t ignore the effect it had on him.

“Alright-” As soon as the word was out of his mouth Alfred beamed, opening his mouth to probably yell into the night air victoriously, but Arthur lifted a finger and silenced him with a glare. “-But we’re going to stay away from the center. In the shadows. Alfred, are you listening?”

In more times than he would have liked in one night, Arthur was yanked again, Alfred practically swaggering toward the crowd. Arthur took the time to calm his now erratic breathing, hoping his hands weren’t too sweaty with nerves or, oh God, what if he stumbled in front of everyone? He didn’t think he’d be able to deal with public embarrassment and doubt fell heavy in his stomach, settling like a rock and sending shudders through his muscles. Just as he was about to ask Alfred if they could skip this mini adventure this once, Arthur felt a kind arm snake around his waist and pull him close. Instinctively, Arthur put his free hand on Alfred’s shoulder and gripped his leather jacket tightly.

“Alfred, I don’t know-”

“Arthur.” Alfred’s said his name firmly and Arthur promptly looked into his blue, bespectacled eyes. He was smiling gently and the hand at his waist rubbed reassuring circles through his sweater. “You’re worrying- yes, you are, don’t tell me you’re not! Relax, it’s going to be okay. I’m here and if anyone laughs at you, I’m throwing punches.”

Arthur snorted at the obnoxious, white-knight tone of Alfred’s voice. But with his hand clasped in his and weight against him, Arthur took a deep breath and willed the anxiety thundering in his head to pass. He was too late in realizing that they were already swaying from side to side in time with the music, and Alfred wiggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, come off it,” Arthur mumbled, swatting at Alfred’s shoulder with no real force. Alfred just laughed and pulled Arthur closer, leading the two of them around.

“Is this so bad?” Alfred asked, leaning forward to affectionately nuzzle the hair at Arthur’s forehead.

Arthur hummed and ran his thumb along the line of Alfred’s jaw. “It could be worse, I suppose.”

“What would make it worse?”

Arthur shot him a glare. “Don’t think for a second that I’m going to give you any ideas.”

“You’re no fun,” Alfred teased, falling silent as the music washed over them. Arthur looked around at the couples still dancing around them. Two young looking girls were to his right, both of their faces bright red, shyly looking at one another before looking away. An elderly man danced with a young woman, who threw her head back and laughed occasionally. A father danced with his son, who had planted himself on his feet. On the side, a pretty woman took their picture, giving the pair a thumbs up. Arthur felt Alfred’s eyes on him and he returned his gaze upward.

Arthur gave him a perplexed look. “What is it?” Alfred’s face light up.

“You’re amazing. You look so amazing right here with me, dancing.”

Arthur felt his cheeks warm and he ducked his head into Alfred’s chest. He hoped no one was overhearing. “Don’t be absurd, Alfred.”

“It’s true, you are. Do you want me to prove it? I’ll say it to everyone here. HE-”

Hurriedly, Arthur clasped his hand over Alfred’s mouth, trying in vain to stop the smile that was pulling at his lips. Alfred’s blue eyes just sparkled but his muffled voice died out when Arthur’s hand did not budge.

“I will let go if you promise not to shout, do you understand?” Alfred nodded. Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Promise me, Alfred.”

Against his fingers, Arthur felt Alfred mouth ‘ _I promise_.’ He still paused, waiting until he was satisfied, before finally settling his hand on Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred grinned cockily, all teeth, and Arthur scowled.

“You know I would have.”

“I don’t doubt that for second, but I’m glad you didn’t.”

Alfred winked again. “Anything for you, Arthur.” He stated it like it was so obvious, and it should have been too melodramatic, trite, but Arthur leaned up and kissed the corner of Alfred’s mouth.

“And I do appreciate it.”

Alfred ran his nose in Arthur’s hair, breathing in and humming cheerfully, trying to catch the rhythm in the air. He was offkey and missing the beat and Arthur snorted in laughter, shaking his head.

“Alfred, you’re off.” He got a lazy, ‘ _Hmm?_ ’ in response. “You sound nothing like the music.”

“I think I’m doing a good job,” Alfred mumbled, voice deep and content. Arthur thought like he sounded half asleep, his body completely relaxed against Arthur’s.

He couldn’t stop the affection from leaking into his voice, laying a cheek against Alfred’s warm chest. “You always do.”

They fell silent as they swayed to the easy tune, the cicadas in the trees buzzing. Around them they heard laughter and whispered words, no one speaking louder than the music. Some of the pedestrians had thinned by now, but the ones that stayed looked as comfortable as the dancers. Arthur was amazed how out of time they felt in this corner of the park, knowing there were bars and restaurants open and filling with people at this moment but feeling far, far away. It was a breathtaking experience, dancing under the moon with Alfred, who was still humming low in his ear.

“Arthur?”

“Yes, Alfred,” Arthur said, leaning back so he could see Alfred’s face once more.

“I love you,” he said softly, so unlike his usual boisterousness, his eyes intense on Arthur. Always so dramatic.

“I love you, too,” Arthur laughed out just as quiet, catching Alfred off guard when he suddenly moved his feet so he was leading. Alfred laughed, though much louder, throwing his head back.

“Hey, that wasn’t fair, I was trying to be sweet,” he said, voice teasing, and Arthur almost yelped when he felt Alfred’s hand brush further past his lower back. “I still love you, though.”

This time when Arthur hit Alfred, he added force. He smirked triumphantly when Alfred winced, smile not faltering.

“That hurt.”

“Good, it’ll teach you not to be indecent in public. There are children around.”

“Oh, they don’t care. Can I lead again?”

Arthur shook his head, but he was still more amused rather than exasperated. “I rather like it, so no, I don’t think so.”

With a blink, Arthur looked around to see many of the people had left. There was only an old couple dancing slowly near them, their steps shallow. The onlookers were few as well, though the ones that stayed had closed their eyes to concentrate on the instrumentals. Neck burning despite the pleasant breeze, Arthur looked down at his feet.

“Alfred, we should stop, there’s barely anyone around anymore.”

“I don’t care.” Arthur thought the grin was irritating and all too charming, Alfred practically singing the words. “I don’t want this to end, so we should keep going.”

“And dinner?” Arthur prompted, suppressing a laugh when that caught Alfred’s attention and made him hesitate. He could practically see Alfred’s brain turning, thinking. “We’ve absolutely missed our reservations- which I’ll have to call about, mind you- but we can still go somewhere else.”

Alfred sighed, opening his mouth to concede, shoulders slumping and looking positively disappointed that it pulled directly on Arthur’s heartstrings.

“Or,” Arthur spoke the words slowly, looking at Alfred through his lashes, “We can spare a few more minutes.” For a moment, Alfred looked stunned and Arthur began to worry that he had said something that was strangely out of line. And then Alfred leaned forward and he was kissing Arthur, and Arthur froze, scared by what eyes might see, but Alfred’s warm breath was on his lips and he closed his eyes, relaxing into the embrace.

“I really love you,” Alfred said as soon as he pulled away, moving his feet so he was taking the lead once more. Arthur tried to scowl, but he was smiling instead, head almost light in the happiness of this chance occurrence. “You’re incredible and I love you.”

“You’re marvelous as well, darling,” Arthur murmured, embarrassed but trying his best not to let it ruin the moment. “And Alfred?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re buying dinner.”

“Of course.”


End file.
